Canción para mi muerte
by Hessefan
Summary: "—Gracias, viejo amigo, por darme este privilegio; el de poder compartir contigo los últimos suspiros. No, no te preocupes por mí. Te aseguro que estaré bien, encontraré la manera de estarlo". * Viñeta — Gen *


**Canción para mi muerte**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: OP no me pertenece, todo de Oda.

**Prompt**: ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

**Extensión**: 896 palabras.

* * *

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end

_[Hurt, vers. Johnny Cash]_

* * *

Me senté a tu lado para sostenerte la mano, como si no quisiera dejarte ir. Y es que no quiero hacerlo, por muy consciente que sea de que es algo inevitable.

Pese a que he vivido mucho, todavía no logro acostumbrarme a esto… a las despedidas.

Y son tan duras, que creo que no importe cuantos años pase viviendo en esta tierra; siempre dolerá y pesará igual.

Busqué darte confort hasta el último suspiro, las horas pasaban y mis huesos dolían. Quería estar ahí para despedirte.

Gracias, viejo amigo, por darme ese privilegio; el de poder compartir contigo esos últimos suspiros. Poder ver en tus ojos la emoción que sentías cada vez que mi boca huesuda soltaba fragmentos del pasado. De nuestra vida como piratas.

Lo sé, porque es la misma emoción que me embarga a mí cada vez que hablo de ustedes. Hemos vivido juntos tantas aventuras que podríamos llenar una noche, un otoño, un año entero de relatos.

Y me preguntas… si lograré acostumbrarme, si estaré bien, que haré ahora que el último Mugiwara se está marchando de este mundo.

Pero todavía quedo yo, viejo amigo, no lo olvides. Los Mugiwara no han muerto, mientras yo siga en pie recordándolos, permanecerán vivos en mi mente, en mis canciones, en las historias que les contaré a sus nietos, y a los nietos de sus nietos.

Solo quedamos tu y yo en esta habitación, en el aire flotan todas esas historias, nos hacen compañía y, también, nos hacen llorar. Como dos niños tontos. Pese a que estamos viejos, muy viejos, nos dejamos derrotar dulcemente por la nostalgia. Yo siempre estoy igual de viejo, es cierto.

Y mientras noto que tu respiración se hace cada vez más pausada, respiro aliviado. Sé que ya no sufrirás más por culpa de esta horrible enfermedad, sé que ahora podrás descansar e ir al mismo lugar en el que están todos. Esperaré contigo hasta que tu madre venga a buscarte.

No, viejo amigo, no te preocupes por mí. Te aseguro que estaré bien, encontraré la manera de estarlo. Sí, es cierto, siempre duele. Despedir a los amigos es algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraré. Ver marchar a los que más quiero y preguntarme _¿cuánto más?_ ¿Cuánto más tendré que tolerar? Es algo inevitable; pero encontraré la manera…

Hay momentos en los que reniego de mi _akuma no mi_. Y este es uno de ellos.

Ya no queda nadie en el cuarto, solo yo, porque tú te has ido. Mi mano huesuda no deja de aferrar la tuya, ya sin vida. Solo resta salir y decirle a tu numerosa familia que aguarda afuera que todo ha terminado, pero quiero quedarme unos minutos más aquí. Contemplándote dormir serenamente.

Aunque sé que no estás dormido, aunque sé que ya no estás conmigo, necesito de estos minutos a solas para reunir fuerzas y ponerme de pie. Quiero encargarme de todo o de lo último que puedo hacer por ti.

…

La noche es cerrada cuando decido seguir mi camino, creí que todos dormían en la enorme mansión de la que fue tu esposa.

Kaya también. Todos los que he conocido se han marchado… me sorprende darme cuenta una vez más que ya no queda nadie vivo que nos haya conocido en vida. Somos leyenda, de una forma tan real y tan letal.

—¿Tio Brook?

O tal vez me equivoco.

Tu nieta, el vivo reflejo de tu persona, frena mi huida nocturna. Volteo lentamente, adivinando lo que va a preguntarme.

—¿Te vas?

Asiento, y ella lleva una mano a su vientre hinchado, como si estuviera consolando al niño que está por nacer. Tu familia es lo único que me queda y que me une a todos ustedes. Los adoro, de una manera que nunca pude demostrar con palabras, más que con canciones. Ese siempre fue mi lenguaje. Después de todo no hay palabras que describan lo que siento. Si tuviera cara, quizás podría verse en las facciones de mi rostro.

—Sabes, ¿no? —me dice con una tenue sonrisa—Que siempre serás bienvenido en esta familia. Para el abuelo eras una persona muy importante.

Vuelvo a asentir. Lo sé, y saberlo me reconforta, porque comprendo que cuando el camino se haga largo y mis huesos estén muy cansados, tendré un lugar al que regresar y una cara amiga por ver.

¿Adónde iré? No lo sé. Me aterra la idea de conocer a otra tripulación y volver a repetir la misma historia que con mis viejos camaradas, pero… no lo puedo evitar. No soy una persona que sepa vivir sin nakama, en los cuales poder confiar y compartir las penas cuando vivir se hace tan pesado como ahora.

Y no me arrepiento, porque vivir… ¡vivir es un regalo! Uno que no podemos ni debemos despreciar. Si vives te pueden pasar cosas buenas. Y eso es cierto, porque los conocí a ustedes, pero ¿quién quiere vivir para siempre?

Yo no, eso lo aseguro.

Esta noche, la melodía de _Sake no binks_, suena más amarga que nunca. Le canto a la luna, al cielo sin estrellas, a ustedes. Toca seguir adelante con el consuelo que me queda, de sentir este orgullo que siento en el pecho por haberlos conocido y por haber compartido el viaje, el mismo sendero y el mismo destino.

Gracias por todo, camaradas. Nunca los olvidaré. Se los juro. Hasta que mis huesos se conviertan en polvo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

8 de julio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
